


一个迟到十年的兑现

by Burnt_Romances



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Ending, Don't take it seriously, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Romances/pseuds/Burnt_Romances
Summary: 路易二十岁生日那年哈利送了他一份礼物：“兑换券:可以满足任何要求。P.S.仅限路易使用。P.P.S.仅限使用一次。2011/12/24”十年后，他提出了他的要求。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	一个迟到十年的兑现

**Author's Note:**

> 是即兴口嗨，梗源推上一位网友的“兑换券”。

路易二十岁生日那年哈利送了他很多礼物，很多，其中就包括一张蓝色的，信封大小的硬纸，上面工工整整地写着几行字。 _“兑换券:可以满足任何要求。P.S.仅限路易使用。P.P.S.仅限使用一次。2011/12/24”_

路易笑，评价这是无伤大雅的小俏皮，说着把纸条收进了抽屉。这时派对已经散尽了，第二天没有工作——毕竟是圣诞节。他们两个依偎在床头，听着窗外烟花声撕裂夜空，接吻，然后做一些理所应当的事。

之后几天路易一直没用过那张兑换券，说实在的哈利有些失望，但也没太在意——本来他就可以满足路易的所有要求。几个月后哈利也忘了这事。

那张兑换券像街头巷尾贴满的他们的海报一样被永远收进了遗忘的抽屉。他们把真的假的情啊爱啊写进歌里，飞遍一个又一个城市，在伦敦与墨尔本之间追逐着夏天。他们吵架，分手，复合，然后组合解散了。五个月后他们再次分手，这次再也没有人提复合。

哈利剪掉了长发，搬离了伦敦，开始写他自己的歌。崭新的，尝不出苦涩的心碎的歌。没有路易的影子的歌。他泡吧喝酒钓马子，有时为了灵感也飞上一点叶子—— _我自己有数。_ 他总是这么和姐姐说。

他本不想把那些曾经所作的意味过于明显的作品放进他的第一张专辑，他不想自取其辱。但经纪人和他的乐队伙伴们听后一致认为那些歌才是专辑的真正组成部分。 _这些歌写的是你自己。_ 那个吉他弹得超拽的，有点古怪的米奇和他说。

好吧，哈利自暴自弃地想，或许从心底里他也想给他所有的少年时光一个交代。

他的专辑大获成功，那几首特殊的歌更是迅速被敏感的粉丝和媒体捉住不放。他自顾不暇，几次搞砸了电台采访——他本只要简单否认一句就好，或者就背的稿子随便发挥一些，可每当那个熟悉的名字打着转落入他耳中，他就失去了所有的镇定和从容，像一个赤裸又赤诚的十六岁男孩。

他在全世界面前支吾了半天，过后经纪人也揉着脑袋后悔当初的决定。 _可是那确实是写给路易的啊。_ 他在心里小声说， _他会知道的。他知道就足够了。_

他会知道的。当他结束一天的工作，打开spotify想要听几首歌，发现首页就是他的新专辑；当他逛超市买狗粮听到头顶的旋律，他会分辨出他的声音；抑或当他和女友舒舒服服地开车兜风，拧开电台，他会听到他的歌。他会知道那是写给他的，只给他一人。

对哈利来说这就足够了。

路易是他们五个中最晚一个发专辑的，哈利从利亚姆那里旁敲侧击得知是因为公司和他起了一些争执。那张被命名为Walls的专辑很快空降榜单，哈利在二十六岁生日的凌晨买下了电子版，静静地听完了全专。

他想他能分辨出有哪些歌是写给他的，有哪些歌是写给他们的，又有哪些歌是写给他们共同拥有的过去的。但当他哭着任由手机循环起第二遍第三遍时，他又逐渐开始质疑自己的判断。

_也许我真的不像以前那样了解你了，路。_ 天亮的时候哈利想。 _这就是你彻底飞走的时候。也许也是我该彻底放你飞走的时候。_

他们的世界巡演都因席卷全球的疫情耽搁了。Walls发行的第二年，路易搁置许久的演出终于开始。而哈利说，再等等。

多年后他终于第一次见到了他，隔着几千人，站在离安全出口最近，离他的男孩最远的地方。他甚至连大屏幕上的路易都分辨不清，心里却充满了许久未曾感受到的踏实和幸福，像是一只在空中漂浮了好久的热气球终于落了地。他仿佛回到了十年前，甚至更久，他仿佛回到了他十六岁，坐在舞台下听路易唱歌的时候。那时男孩留着和现在一样的发型，台下只坐了稀稀拉拉的导师和其他四个男孩，他依然紧张到唱劈了几个音。而现在，他拥有一整支乐队，面对几千几万人，唱着哈利曾认为是写给自己的歌。

他上瘾了。他买下路易几乎每场演出的票，从夏天追逐他到冬天，从伦敦追逐他到布宜诺斯艾利斯。平安夜那天路易在里约热内卢，走下飞机呼吸到热情的夏日空气的那一刻哈利想到路易曾对他说的。我们要一年过冬天的生日，一年过夏天的生日。今年在洛杉矶，明年就在堪培拉。

和路易分开后哈利过的都是冬天的生日。 _所以你呢，路？今年是你夏天的生日，是吗？_

那场演唱会几乎可以说是过于成功，哈利猜那个体育馆里坐了得有不下两万人，没有人注意到他，幸好。路易不得不返场又表演了两三首歌，最后他说， _再见啦，我还有个生日要过，我已经三十岁了，就满足我这一个生日愿望吧！_

路易已经三十岁了。这个事实像一块不大不小的石头，不偏不倚地砸在哈利心里，他的鼻头突然有点发酸。趁人们离开前他从安全出口闪身而出，没走两步就被一个保安从后面拍住了肩膀。

_您是斯泰尔斯先生吧？_

 _我是。_ 他在心里做好了完蛋的准备。

_真是太好了。汤姆林森先生找您——跟我来。_

哈利曾在心里排练过无数次他们重逢的场景，其中一种就和现在相似。路易还在化妆间休息，哈利见到了他的几个乐队男孩，其中一个漂亮又有点害羞——是路易会喜欢的类型。

他手里的那杯茶已经凉了一半，一个经理模样的人出现在他面前。

_路易已经走了，斯泰尔斯先生。_ 他递给哈利什么东西，哈利看不见，只能胡乱接过来。 _这是他嘱咐我给您的。_

_您可以先在这儿休息一会儿。很抱歉我们耽搁了您的时间，外面的车已经准备好了，随时准备好送您回酒店休息。_

那些殷勤话一个单词一个单词地飘进哈利的脑袋里，他却不能把它们拼凑成一个完整的句子。他的大脑好像被过于杂乱的回忆和过于嘈杂的声音填满了，他甚至怀疑随时会炸掉。 

他摩挲着那张对折一半的蓝纸。纸张已经很有年头，变得脆生生的，在他手指的摩擦下发出沙沙的声音。有几处像是被水打湿过，褶皱出一小片圈状的水痕，洇出浅浅的墨迹。

然后他打开那张纸，用拇指和食指一点一点把折痕撵平。几行圆润幼稚的黑色字迹已经褪色，有几处被打湿几乎难以辨认。他也不需要辨认。每一个字他都见过。

唯一他没见过的是右下角黑色日期上方一行歪歪扭扭的蓝色字迹。

_别再来看我了。2021/12/24_

而那就是哈利彻底放路易飞走的时候。


End file.
